The Best of Both Worlds
by twilightmomlover
Summary: Bella was always bi-curious. But she gets the opportunity to be with Alice and Jasper, and she takes it. Not knowing quite what she's getting herself into. AU/AH, OOC, Lemons!
1. The Meet

**A/N: So I want to be an official Beta. And you have to have a story with 6000 words. So that is what I did. I'm not going to write anymore unless I get some reviews. But I'm also not looking forward to writing anymore, so if you want to torture me, then review, and I'll try to post another story.**

**Oh, and thanks to my lovely girlfriend twilightmom3, for practically making me write a story. Haha, just kidding… And I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does. I just make them do weird things.**

_It was only 2 months ago when I was approached by Jasper to try at a poly amorous relationship with he and his life partner Alice. I was still attending school and knew I liked men and women, but was unsure of how to go about a three way relationship. I've never had much luck with just one other person yet alone two, and I was too naïve to grasp the concept of what poly amour really meant. So of course, I declined the offer and had no intention of ever contacting them again. _

So I didn't quite understand why I was getting a message again from Jasper asking if I had changed my mind. He and Alice still had no luck at finding a third, and I was out of school. So I told them that I wouldn't mind giving it a shot as long as things were taken slow. So we decided to meet up at a restaurant not far from both of our houses.

Bella glanced at the clock, it was almost 6. She was supposed to meet them at 6:30 and it took at least fifteen minutes to get there. And she wanted to get there early.

"Dad, where are my car keys?" she asked, running through the house like an animal.

"I have no idea Bells, where did you leave them?" Charlie responds, still glued to the television.

"If I knew where I left them, then I wouldn't be asking where they are, would I?"

"I think I saw them under the mail on your desk, did you check there?" he says, ignoring her attitude.

"Yes, twice, ugh, fine. I'll check again." She runs upstairs to her room, and spots her keys under the phone bill. And she starts heading downstairs and heads for the door.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, it was right where I thought it was," as she walks through the door.

She hears him mumble you're welcome as she slams the door shut. She runs to her truck, and starts it up. She heads over to the restaurant, with exactly fifteen minutes to get there.

As she's pulling into the restaurant, she notices that it's busy, so she gets a parking space in the back, and walks to the door. The hostess seats her near the door, so she can wait, and also because there weren't really any tables left. Another fifteen minutes go by, and Jasper and Alice still don't show up. Bella starts to worry about why they might not show.

_What if they changed their minds? What if they don't find me interesting enough? Maybe their family disapproves, so they don't want to hurt them. What if something happened to them? Maybe I should call them, just to make sure everything is ok._

Bella pulls her phone out to call Jasper, but her phone rings instead. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice, we're running late, and traffic is horrific, but we'll be there soon."

"Oh ok, I was just about to call you to make sure everything was ok. I got a table in the front. See you when you get here." Bella said relieved.

"Sounds great. We'll see you in a bit."

Bella started watching the television screen in the restaurant while she waited. She tried to think of things to talk about when Alice and Jasper got there. Just as she got a few ideas, she feels an embrace around her, and as she glances away from the television, she notices it is Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice screams, hardly able to control herself.

"Hey guys, you nearly scared me half to death." Bella says shocked.

"Sorry we're late Bells, we had no idea where the keys to our Porsche were, all we could find were the keys to Edwards Volvo." Jasper states plainly.

"That's alright; I couldn't find my keys either. I thought for sure that you guys would beat me here, especially since you are always on time."

"Well, now that we're here, can we order something? I'm starving!" Alice interjects. As she sits next to Bella, pulling her seat closer.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm hungry too. I haven't eaten all day. Not that I haven't been hungry. I just can't eat when I get really nervous." Bella rambles on.

The waitress walks over. "What can I get you guys to drink?" She pulls out a pen and pad of paper.

"A coke for me." Bella says.

"Me too." Both Jasper and Alice say at the same time.

"Three cokes," the waitress nods. "Would you like to start with an appetizer?"

Bella glances up at Jasper to see what he wants to do.

"Sure, can we get an order of the mozzarella sticks?" He asks.

"Of course, I'll get your drinks out to you. And the appetizer not long after."

The waitress leaves, as Jasper leans towards Alice and whispers something into her ear. Bella fidgets in her seat. Alice notices her uneasiness.

"Don't worry Bella. Jasper was just saying how pretty you look tonight." Bella starts to blush a shade of bright red.

"You look very nice, too," Bella says to Alice.

"So, we're all here to see how well we mesh, and so far we've agreed on cokes, mozzarella sticks, and that both of you are gorgeous women. But are there any questions that you'd like to ask us Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"Well, how many other women have you guys had? And how long have you been looking for a third?" Bella asks, almost embarrassed to want to know anything more than she already does.

"We've had one girlfriend before you, but she was more interested in separating us than in being with both of us. She preferred Jasper, and didn't like that I came first." Alice stated, looking at Jasper for confirmation.

"Yeah, but we're not looking for someone who only wants one of us, we want someone that completes us. So if you're still not completely sure, or think you might change your mind, we can stop now." Jasper said firmly.

"I had thoughts the first time you asked me, which is why I said no. But it doesn't sound too bad, and I'm definitely interested now." Bella stated.

"Well, we have a few questions too, if that's alright with you?" Jasper asks.

"Oh, that's quite alright, ask away!"

"Well, how many partners have you had, men and women?" Alice winks at Bella.

"Oh, those kinds of questions… Well, I've been with one man, my ex, and I've never actually been with a woman. So I guess that technically makes me bi-curious." Bella states, not sure what would have been sufficient.

"Oh, so you're practically a virgin." Jasper states very frank, giggling a bit. Bella starts to blush again, uncontrollably.

"If you're uncomfortable with these kinds of questions, then we can ask different ones." Alice says trying to make Bella feel better.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I just wasn't expecting those kinds of questions. What else would you like to know?" Bella asks, with a smile.

"Well, what are your likes and dislikes?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I like honesty. I don't think a relationship can survive without it. Which is why my last relationship didn't last, he wasn't honest with me." Bella blurted out.

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other. "That is the one thing that Jasper and I agree whole-heartedly on. Once trust is breached, it can never be the same again; which is why honesty is such a big part of our relationship. And when there are three people trying to make things work, you have to tell us everything you are thinking about or worried about, or the relationship will just fall apart."

They continued to chat about past relationships, and the things that have happened in Jasper and Alice's relationship that might be important to Bella. They ate their meals, and talked for hours. By the end of the night Jasper and Alice knew everything there was to know about Bella. The fact that her parents were divorced and her father Charlie didn't pay much attention to her. Her mother Renee was all the way down in Jacksonville with her step-father, Phil. So they talked on the phone a lot, but she couldn't afford to visit her often. Jasper and Alice shared their thoughts on having kids, and Bella learns that Alice is unable to have children because of a genetic defect.

"Are you interested in having children?" Alice asks Bella.

"I suppose someday, I would like to have a few. But I'm not really ready at the moment, and I'm definitely not mature enough to hold that responsibility." Bella said slowly. "I'm also still very young. I like to live my life to the fullest, and I'll have plenty of time in the future for children."

"That's understandable. So it could be assumed that you are on the pill then?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I've been on it since I turned 16. I have always had really bad cramps and acne, which my birth control has been known to decrease. So, Charlie didn't mind me getting it since it made me easier to live with." Bella explained.

The waitress interrupted the conversation by bringing the check. Jasper took the check, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill which was more than enough to cover the bill. When the waitress returned, Jasper told her that the rest was for her to keep. As Jasper, Alice and Bella got up to leave the waitress thanked them and gave them a box of free desserts.

"We were planning on heading home, but if you'd like to come with us, we could finish the conversation and get to know each other better." Alice hinted towards Bella. "But if you don't want to, that is quite alright, we could get together another night."

"I would like it very much so to come home with you guys; if that is alright with you and your family. Since I know you all are very close. And I wouldn't want to upset Jasper's parents or his brothers."

"No, that is quite alright. My parents don't mind our relationship, they don't believe in it, but they don't try to talk us out of it. And Emmett sees no problem with our relationship. He actually wishes his girlfriend Rosalie would be bi that way he could have two women too. The only one we'll have a problem with is Edward. He wouldn't even let us drive his car because he doesn't believe in cheating or committing adultery in any form. But he rarely spends time on the top floor, which is where we stay, so you most likely won't be bothered by him much at the house. And he spends most of his time playing on his piano and listening to music while reading to really know what's going on in the house." Jasper explained to Bella.

So they decided to meet up at Jasper's house which gave Jasper and Alice plenty of time to warn Dr. and Mrs. Cullen about Bella coming home with them. And try to ensure that Edward wouldn't be bothering anyone.


	2. Coming Together, Finally

"Hello mother." Jasper says, walking through the doorway. Alice runs up at hugs Esme closely, kissing her on the cheek.

"How was your date?" She asked curiously.

"It was great! We invited Bella over to see a movie upstairs. Is that ok?" Alice asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. What were you guys planning on watching?" Esme asked with a smirk on her face.

"Probably a chick flick. Alice likes them, and I have a feeling Bella does too." Jasper stated.

"You're father is working late, and Emmett is out on a date with Rose. So the house is pretty much empty with the exception of Edward and I. When is Bella supposed to be coming over?" Esme asked curiously. The doorbell rings. "I assume that would be her. I'll get the door." She opens the door to find Bella, who appears to be a shy girl. "Come in Bella."

"Hello. Are Jasper and Alice…? Oh, hi guys, are we watching a movie?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we can head upstairs now if you'd like." Jasper stated. They started heading upstairs. "We were planning on watching a chick flick. Unless you'd rather watch something else, but we got Bride Wars if you'd like to watch it."

"That sounds great; I haven't seen that movie yet."

They enter Jasper and Alice's room. There are two rooms, one room is the living room, which has a C-sectional and a big screen across from it, and a bedroom with a king size bed. Jasper and Alice take their shoes off and sit on the couch, motioning for Bella to do the same and sit between them.

"Can I ask why you guys are married but you still live with your family Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, I can see why that would be odd. Actually, Alice and I have our own place. But our place is being renovated so my parents said we could rent out the top floor, which moved Edward to the middle floor with Emmett." Jasper gets up to set up the movie while Bella takes her shoes off and sits next to Alice. As the movie begins, Jasper sits down next to Bella holding her hand. Alice notices and grabs her other hand.

Halfway through the movie, Alice makes a comment about it being a dumb chick flick. She starts to run her hand slowly up Bella's thigh. Jasper slips his hand into Bella's shirt, massaging her breasts through her bra. "Are we going too fast for you?"

"No, you are just fine." Bella responded, still trying to focus on the movie, but being sidetracked uncontrollably. Alice starts unbuttoning Bella's pants and slipping them off. Jasper pulls up Bella's shirt, and over her head.

Alice notices the purple bikini bottoms, and starts to pull them down. "Are you sure we're not going too fast?"

Bella looks down at Alice, then back up at Jasper. "Yes, definitely not too fast."

Alice pulls Bella's bottoms completely off and puts them with the pants. As Alice goes in for the first touch, she notices just how wet Bella is. "Hun, she is soaked. Look!" Alice pulls Jasper's hand from Bella's chest down to her middle. Jasper smiles and pulls his hand up to his mouth. "Delicious!" was all he could muster. "Maybe we should take this into the bedroom. At the rate she's going, it's going to get all over Esme's couch." Alice giggled.

Bella picked her clothes up, and followed Alice into the bedroom. As Jasper came in, he started pulling his shirt and pants off, revealing his already extremely hard arousal. After Bella got some level of control over herself she helped Jasper take Alice's shirt and pants off. Alice began pulling her own bottoms off when Bella glanced down asking with her eyes if it was ok to take a taste. Alice nodded to Bella, pulling Bella's face slowly down to her middle. Jasper sat back in the bed just watching his wife and new girlfriend go at it.

Bella lifts her head up for a second. "Okay, so just remember that I've never done this before."

"It's okay. You are doing a great job. You're a natural." Alice said smiling.

Bella started back at Alice's middle trying her hardest to accomplish one goal: Make Alice orgasm. Alice started to moan louder and louder the closer she got. And without being to control herself, Alice ejaculated, more liquid than Bella thought possible, onto Bella. Jasper looked up at Alice shocked. "Wow, no girl has ever made you do that."

"I know. But it was great." Alice said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, my turn." Jasper said, bringing himself on top of Alice. Alice started tasting Jasper's arousal while he kissed Bella. When he was ready for insertion, he pulled himself down and kissed Alice on the lips. He looked down at Alice's middle and back up at Bella. "It would appear as though someone makes you very wet." And then he was in, he entered Alice and started pumping faster and faster. Alice started moaning loudly. Alice stopped moaning long enough to focus on Jasper. They came and moaned loudly, in sync with each other. Bella lay there, smiling, happy that they could satisfy each other so well.

"That was great!" Bella stated, impressed.

"Don't think we're finished yet!" Jasper exclaimed. He grabbed Bella and pulled her close to him. He laid her in the middle of the bed. Jasper kissed her passionately then proceeded to pull himself up so that his arousal was at Bella's mouth. Alice slid down so that she could get more of what she started in the other room. The moment Alice's mouth coincided with Bella's middle, the moaning began. After a short period of time Bella had a small orgasm, initiating the real fun for Jasper. Alice backed away to the right, where Bella had lay during the first session. Jasper planted a large kiss on Bella's mouth. Then he proceeded to enter Bella, slowly, knowing that she has not had many partners. He knew it was going to take some work to get her to orgasm. Since Bella hadn't had a real orgasm, it would be difficult to get her to have one then. Jasper pumped slowly at first, noticing that Bella was very tight, but well lubricated. When she started to moan more Jasper started pumping faster. They continued satisfying each other for about half an hour before checking to see if Bella was getting close. She sounded as though she was ready, so Jasper continued to pump harder and harder. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded yes, though her eyes spoke for themselves. He pumped as hard as he could, as he came inside her, moaning soft but intricately. She groaned and put her head back on the pillow. She didn't have an orgasm, and they all knew it.

"Did you have an orgasm?" Alice asked to make sure.

"Nope, but it sure felt good trying." Bella said sadly.

"We'll just have to work at it." Jasper said comfortingly.

They laid there for the rest of the night, in the king sized bed. Alice never slept in the nude, but she chose not to put clothes back on. Jasper always slept nude, and Bella felt slightly uncomfortable, but welcome in her lovers' arms. And they all fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. No Longer BiCurious

Bella awoke to Jasper and Alice drinking their coffee in the living area. She got up and out of bed, grabbed one of Jaspers button down shirts, put it on, and walked out of the bedroom. Alice looked up at Bella with a huge grin on her face. Bella looked herself up and down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, just looking at how sexy you look in Jasper's shirts. That's all." Alice responded.

"Oh. Well, I have to be to work at 1. So I'd better get home so I can shower and put my work clothes on." Bella informed them.

"Will we see you tonight?" Jasper asked desperately.

"If you would like to. I get off of work at 8. Do you want to go out or should I meet you back here?" Bella wondered.

"Well, do you want another session of what happened yesterday? Or would you like to go out on a date first?" Alice asked, with the grin plastered on her face.

"I can just stop here after work. If I can shower when I get here?" Bella stated questioningly.

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other. "That's fine. You can use some of Alice's things." Jasper replied. Bella went back into the bedroom to get dressed and came back out with her purse.

Alice and Jasper both stood up to kiss Bella goodbye. "So I'll see you guys later." She said walking out the door.

****

While Bella was at work, all she could think about was getting back to Alice and Jasper. She was imagining what Alice and Jasper could be doing at home, all alone on a Saturday afternoon. Bella's work was busy, and the sporting goods were selling quickly with the summer sports coming up. The Newton's had been putting Bella on the schedule a lot recently, but they were hiring new staff, and she would hopefully get a break soon. When Bella got her break, she decided to call Alice and see what was going on while she was away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice. I'm on my break, so I thought I would check in. I had a really great night last night. Very memorable." Bella informed her.

"Well, that's a good thing. I think." Alice responded.

Bella could hear arguing on the other side of the phone. "What is going on over there?"

"Oh. Jasper and Edward are fighting over morals. We think Edward is mad that Jasper has two women, and Edward can't even get one woman." Alice explained.

"Really? That doesn't seem right. Well, I have to get back to work, should I still come over after work?"

"Of course. We want to see you. I am comfortable in saying that both Jasper and I have fallen very hard for you." Alice reinsured.

"Okay, then I will see you at 8:15." Bella said.

"Sounds good. See you." Alice hung up, and Bella went back to work, or rather back to daydreaming about Jasper and Alice. But Bella found it odd that Edward would be that upset about Jasper's lifestyle, even if Jasper and Alice did kick him out of his room.

When 8 o'clock came around Bella was in a hurry to get out of the store. She couldn't get a couple of men out of the store fast enough. They kept looking at the kayaks. But when she asked if they needed help, they refused. At around 8:15 she kicked them out of the store when they said they were just browsing and had no intention of purchasing anything. She locked up and headed out to her truck to drive to the Cullen's. When she got in the truck, her phone started ringing so she looked to check who it was. She had hoped Charlie wasn't calling because she had no idea of how to explain it to him, and didn't want to lie. But as she looked down it was Alice so she picked it up.

"Hello?" Bella said curiously.

"Oh, are you okay Bella? It's almost 8:30. We were getting worried." Alice responded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I had a couple of guys in the store that wouldn't leave." Bella said annoyed.

"So you're on your way then?" Alice asked.

"Yep, I'm almost there. See you in a bit." Bella stated simply.

"Okay, see you when you get here."

Bella arrived at the house in record time. She wanted to see Jasper and Alice more than anything. When she knocked on the door, Edward answered. "Oh, it's you." He stated shortly, rolling his eyes and walking away from the door. Bella walked in and ignored Edwards comment, instead she headed up the stairs to Jasper and Alice's part of the house. She walked in without knocking and heard something in the bathroom that sounded like the water was on. She went in to check and found that they were already in the shower.

"How long have you guys been in there?" Bella asked intrigued.

"We just got in." Alice stated.

"We thought we'd make sure the water was warm enough for you." Jasper told her.

"Are you going to stand out there or are you going to get in?" Alice asked her.

Bella stripped all of her clothes off and pulled the shower doors open. Alice stepped away from Jasper so Bella could get in between them. Alice started washing Bella's back while Jasper washed her front. Jasper bent his knees and came down so he could wash her legs, brushing up against her when he came back up. "So are we just going to bathe? Or is something more going to happen in here?" Jasper asked innocently. Without waiting for a reply, he slips a finger in Bella's core. Bella does the same to Alice, while massaging her center with her other hand. And Alice massaged Jasper's arousal with one hand, massaging Bella's center next to Jasper's hand. Alice and Bella started moaning loudly. Jasper slipped another finger inside of Bella, and he started kissing her neck, slowly. Alice noticed and began kissing Bella's back, moving up to her neck, and then to behind her ear. Jasper started to get a strained look on his face, as he tried to hold back for Bella and Alice to finish. They all started massaging and thrusting faster and harder. Alice was the first to start having an orgasm, which made her massage Bella and Jasper faster. Then Jasper couldn't contain himself any longer, as he was concluding his huge ejaculation, he noticed Bella still hadn't come. She was moaning loudly and could hardly hold herself up at how hard and fast Alice and Jasper were working. She was trying so hard to prove that she could be satisfied that she pushed with all her might, and come shot out into Jasper's hand, along with a small squirt. Bella practically collapsed, as Jasper held up his hand to Alice in disbelief. "I can honestly say that I've never had a woman do that." He said. And before Jasper could rinse his hand off, Alice grabbed his hand and licked it clean. Bella was starting to get a hold of herself when she noticed Jasper came all over her hip. So she used the water to rinse herself off. And they began to get out of the shower.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Bella asked when she could finally speak again.

"I was thinking we could watch Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Since yesterday we got a chick flick, today we should watch an action/horror movie." Jasper said convinced.

"I've wanted to watch that. I saw the first two. And it sounds like a good idea to me." Bella said.

"Sure, sounds great." Alice agreed. "But we don't have that movie. Did you want me to go get it?"

"Yeah, there's a redbox right down the street. Here's the credit card." Jasper said, handing the card to her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alice said as she walked out of the door.

Bella could hear Alice telling Esme where she was going. Then Bella realized that she was there alone with Jasper. She noticed he wasn't in the living room anymore; he had gone to lie on the bed in the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and he was lying on his side. She climbed up the bed to lie next to him, and he just held her there until Alice returned home. _Wow…I didn't think I'd ever like to just cuddle with someone._ Bella thought, especially since she wasn't the cuddling type.

"I'm back." Alice called from the living room.

Jasper was asleep and he looked peaceful. When Bella and Alice asked if he wanted to watch the movie, he said no, that he was just going to sleep there and they could watch it without him.

They went out and started watching the movie. Not long into the movie Bella started massaging Alice at the seam of her jeans. Bella was moving her hand up Alice's thigh. She began to massage Alice's center through her jeans. Alice started to slowly grind in motion with Bella's hand. Bella stopped massaging long enough to unbutton Alice's pants and pull them down along with her thong. Bella looked up at the TV, then got on the floor, on her knees and put her face to Alice's center. Bella started using her tongue to torment Alice. When Alice started moaning louder Bella inserted a finger into her and went back to licking. By the time the sex scene began on the TV Alice was ready to burst, but instead she took Bella and lie her down on the floor. Alice began pulling Bella's pants and bottoms down, revealing a very wet center. Alice climbed on top of Bella in sixty-nine position. They both tried to get each other to come. Bella continued using her tongue on Alice's center until Alice squirted all over Bella's face and the floor, and gave Alice an idea. Alice put a finger in Bella and started massaging her spot. The louder Bella moaned, the harder and faster Alice massaged. When Alice felt Bella reaching her peak, she pulled her finger out of Bella. Bella squirted all over the floor, the TV stand, and the TV.

"Whoa. You are really getting good at that." Alice said convincingly.

"Well, I can honestly say I don't even try." Bella said shyly.

They decided to turn the movie off and head to bed. Both of them satisfied enough to sleep. Jasper was lying in the middle of the bed, so Bella got on the left side, and Alice got on the right side of him. And they fell asleep content.


	4. The Truth

They awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. _It must've been all of the sexual contact from yesterday._ Bella thought. Alice was awake but still lying in bed. "Good morning Bella." She said, realizing that Bella was also awake. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very." Bella replied.

Alice got out of bed, walked over to Bella and helped her out of the bed. She pulled Bella's hand behind her as they went downstairs. When Bella entered the room she heard a scoff and noticed Edward was in the kitchen already, eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hello Edward." Alice stated simply. "In case you haven't been introduced, this is our girlfriend, Bella. We were just coming down for something to eat."

He looked annoyed. Edward got up, put his bowl in the sink, and walked upstairs without saying a word. Bella followed him with her eyes, not quite understanding why he felt so hostile towards her. But she shook it off, and helped Alice make breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon: all of Bella's favorites. When they were finished, they carried all of the food upstairs, and served Jasper breakfast in bed. After breakfast, Jasper headed for the bathroom to take care of his morning ritual.

There was a knock on the door. "What're you doing in there?" He heard Bella asking from the other side of the door.

"I'm taking care of business. What do you think I'm doing?" He asked her jokingly.

"Oh. I was hoping to take a shower." She informed him.

"Yeah, you're not going to want to come in here for a while. But there's a bathroom on the second floor. You can ask Alice to show you where it is. I don't think she'll mind."

Bella walked to the bedroom. "Hey Alice, Jasper is taking care of a few things in the bathroom up here, do you think you could show me where the bathroom is on the second floor?" She looked desperate.

"Sure, follow me." Alice guided her downstairs. _Gosh, she's practically bouncing off of the walls._ Bella thought. They reached the bathroom. Alice grabbed a towel out of the closet and put it on the sink. "There you go. You should be okay. Just shout if you need anything. I'm going to be downstairs doing the dishes." And then Alice was gone. Bella turned the water on, took off her clothes, and hopped in the shower.

_There was a noise at the door. "Did you forget something?" Bella asked. "Yes. You." Edward took his clothes off and got in the shower next to Bella. He grabbed the loofah and started washing Bella's back with the lather. He pulls her close to him, so she can feel his arousal on her backside. He gently washes her chest starting with the left breast moving slowly to the right breast, washing in a circular motion. He starts massaging lower, to her belly button, then to the top of her center. He drops the loofah and uses his finger, massaging her center, slipping a finger into her wet core. Bella starts to moan, louder, and louder._

"Is everything alright in there?" Alice asks, bringing Bella back to reality. Bella pulls her finger out of herself shocked at how wet she is.

"Uhm… Yeah. I'm almost done. Be right out." Bella replied shyly. She had no idea why she was having these thoughts about Edward. She was sure he couldn't stand her. She got out of the shower, and grabbed her towel. She opened the door and Edward was standing there at the door. She looked at him longingly, and he could feel it. Without noticing, her towel fell from her body. Edward pushed her into the bathroom, pushed her up against the wall, and put his mouth to hers. Bella thought she was daydreaming again. There was no way that Edward would do this, he couldn't stand being in the same room as Bella, yet alone kissing her. He started grinding up against her. His breaths were broken. Edward pushed his hand to her center. He pulled his face away from hers. "Wow. You are really wet. What were you thinking about in the shower?" He asked. Bella couldn't respond she was still shocked that he was there in front of her.

"Y…ou." Was all she could manage.

"Really? Why me? I've been nothing but mean to you since you came into this house." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I honestly don't know. Why are you doing this now?" She asked, wondering why he was in the bathroom with her.

"Because you are a very attractive woman, and I don't think that Jasper and Alice deserve you." He said bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I saw how they were with the last woman they had. Alice can't have children. They were hoping that she would be a surrogate for them. They do like women, and Alice is bi, but they have hidden intentions. And I don't agree with them." He blurted out without even trying to control himself.

Bella was shocked. Edward liked her. And oddly enough, she felt an attraction to him as well. "Well, I'm into men and women, and I've only been with Jasper and Alice for 2 days. We're not even really, together, yet." Bella tried to explain.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this then, right?" He says as he touches her breast. She shook her head. He puts her nipple in his mouth, and sweetly sucks on it. "Or that?" She shook her head again. "What about this?" He puts his finger into her wet core. He uses his thumb to massage her center at the same time. Again, she shook her head no. She put her hand on his arousal. It was already stiff enough that you couldn't miss it through his pants. "I don't mean to be so forward. But I feel a strong attraction towards you." He said, glancing up to see her expression.

"I do too." Bella responded. She pushed his sweats down, revealing his huge arousal, noticeably bigger than Jasper. "You are much bigger than Jasper." She shared with him.

"Heh. You haven't seen anything yet." He replied. He started rubbing his arousal against her middle. He started getting even longer. He looked up to see how Bella was reacting. She had a shocked look on her face. _Oh My God! He is so huge. How in the hell is that thing going to fit in me?_ Bella wasn't afraid of being with Edward, but she was afraid of him being in her. The moment he entered her, she felt her orgasm begin to build. He thrust harder and harder. As he started thrusting as hard as he could, she could feel her climax. Right as she hit her climax Edward pulled out and climaxed on her. They both collapsed on each other.

"That was so good." Bella stated. "But why did you pull out?"

"I wasn't sure if you used birth control. And I wanted to be safe either way." He said concerned.

"Oh. That was very thoughtful of you." Bella said, distraught yet thankful. "Yeah, so is this a onetime thing? Or should I expect to be seeing you more? Because I have to admit, I'm not a 'Hit it and quit it' kind of girl." Bella pronounced.

"I would very much like to see you again. Maybe take things a little more slowly than this. But after seeing you with Jasper and Alice, and knowing that you didn't wait with them on the first night. It kind of made me antsy. But I would very much like to date you. If that is alright with you?" He rambled on.

"Yes, I would like that." She said truthfully. "Now I just need to tell Alice and Jasper." She looked confused at how to go about telling them.

"Don't worry. They've been broken up with before, they'll bounce right back. I'll go with you though, if you would like." He said willingly.

They got dressed and he took her by the hand upstairs. Jasper and Alice were sitting down watching TV in the living room. They looked up at Bella and Edward, and then looked back at each other. "Why are you two holding hands?" Jasper questioned.

"I told her the truth, about you guys, and about my feelings for her." Edward stated.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other again. They started whispering to each other so that Bella and Edward couldn't hear. Bella could make out Alice saying something about Emmett and Rosalie. Bella looked at Edward for an answer.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Rosalie was their last girlfriend. But Emmett had a crush on her, and when she found out that Alice really only wanted someone to have their child, she left Jasper and Alice and started dating Emmett. They're probably talking about how ironic it is that I like you, and you like me." He informed her.

Alice looked up from their conversation. "Well, we've decided that we understand. But on the upside, we shouldn't lose another girlfriend to one of Jasper's brothers. And I guess we should try to be more honest with our girlfriends."

"So we're all okay with everything that has gone on?" Bella asked confused.

"Yup, we don't mind, and as long as you guys are happy, you should be together. We're happy for you." Jasper said bluntly.

"Wow. Thanks bro." Edward said excitedly. He walked up to Jasper and gave him a slap on the back. "I really like her man. There's like a weird attraction to her, that I didn't even know I was capable of having." He whispered.

"Yeah, well, I can honestly say I've had that one." Jasper said amused. Bella and Edward started leaving the room. "Have fun." Jasper said still amused.

"Oh don't worry." Edward said, he looked Bella in the eyes. "We will."


End file.
